


Through texts once shared

by AetherF1ow



Series: BOTW chat fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And Instagram, Before Calamity, Come on, Gen, I have 100 apples in my save file, It's the champions chat!, Revali is still a jerk, and 73 bananas, and whatnot, because he's a compatable amiibo, daruk: enter bad dad mode, lets pretend that they had phones, link is just a really confused boy, link loves apples, mentions of twilight, mipha is the best, no Zelda tho, no joke, sorry girl, urbosa: activate mother mode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow
Summary: Wild: I love my dogRavioli: I'm sorry, what dog?Mipha: Didn't you hear?Mipha: Link has a wolf following him around.Ravioli: That's not a domestic dog.•••••••••Or; Link opens up the Sheikah Slate, and finds plenty of messages from his fellow (now dead) champions from 100 years ago.





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth fic I've posted
> 
> And the second one in under 24 hours

** Champions Chat **

Revali: Oh joy

Mipha: This looks like...fun.

Wild: Mhm

Urbosa: Link, why is your name 'Wild'?

Wild: Idk

Daruk: IT MUST BE A NICKNAME

Mipha: Oh, let's make some nicknames for ourselves!

Revali: _ Oh hell no _

** Wild has renamed Revali to 'Ravioli' **

Ravioli: For _ Hylias _ sake, Link.

Mipha: I think it fits.

** Wild has renamed Urbosa 'Mom' **

** Wild has renamed Daruk 'Bad Dad' **

Mipha: You skipped me :(

Wild: I don't want to hurt your feelings

Ravioli: He was planning on naming you 'Fish Waifu'

Mipha: What is a 'Waifu'?

Wild: SHE DOESN'T KNOW

Ravioli: Shhhhhhh

Mom: ?

Bad Dad: ?

Wild: NO ONE GETS IT

Ravioli: Link calm down, holy crap

Mipha: What's going on?

Ravioli: He's laughing so hard, it's concerning.

Mom: Is it that bad?

Wild: I'm okay 

Bad Dad: THAT'S DEBATABLE

Ravioli: Jesus old man, don't talk in caps

Bad Dad: MAYBE WHEN YOU STOP BEING A JACKASS, I WILL

Mipha: Ouch

Wild: BURRRRRNNNN

Mom: That's gotta hurt

Ravioli: Shut up, idiots


	2. Bad Parents (feat. Revali, Mipha, and Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravioli: Urbosa, your town sucks
> 
> Mom: Not my fault male Rito can't look like females
> 
> Ravioli: It's actually possible.
> 
> Wild: How so?
> 
> Ravioli: Just expose everything but my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames even though I'm not confused
> 
> Revali: Ravioli
> 
> Mipha: Mipha (for now)
> 
> Urbosa: Mom
> 
> Daruk: Bad Dad
> 
> Link: Wild

Wild: NOOOOOOO

Ravioli: I'm slightly concerned that you start off a chapter with 'noooo'.

Wild: Not my fault. Author made me say that.

Mipha: Who?

Wild: Nobody

Ravioli: Is Urbosa in the server?

Mom: Of course I am

Ravioli: I need to rant about your horrible town rules

Mom: Okay.

Ravioli: Your town sucks

Mom: Not my fault male Rito can't look like women

Ravioli: It's possible.

Wild: How?

Ravioli: Expose everything but my chest.

Mipha: REVALI

Wild: SKSKSJKSKS

Mom: Now that you mention it...

Wild: REVALI IM COMING TOWARDS YOU

Ravioli: Why?

Wild: I GOT FEMALE RITO CLOTHING

Ravioli: OH HELL NO

Ravioli: LINK

Mom: Poor pasta bird

Mipha: That's a good nickname

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Urbosa looked up from the Slate-phone Link had given her at the sound of bickering.

A couple of seconds later, Link and a female Rito came in.

She knew that the Hylian had a Gerudo Vai outfit, but she had no idea he could get one for a Rito.

"Looking good, I see," Urbosa laughed. The Rito's green eyes widened, and then narrowed at her.

"Very funny , Urbosa," they seethed. Link was attempting to hold in his laughter.

"C'mon, you look great, _ Revali_," he managed to choke out before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"I do not look 'good'," Revali growled.

"Your voice suits the outfit well. Makes me believe that you're actually a female," Urbosa said, gasping for breath after laughing so hard.

"You both are so ** _ dead _**," Revali almost yelled, whirling around, and storming out of the room, using his Gale to fly out of Gerudo Town, leaving a still laughing Link, and a smirking Urbosa.

"I snapped a photo of him before coming in."

"Let me see it."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ravioli: YOU'RE SO DEAD LINK

Wild: SKSKSJKSKSJJSKKS


End file.
